A Wink and a Smile
by KYTIVAFAN
Summary: Tony jumps to the wrong conclusion and causes himself all kinds of worry. Hints of Tiva and McAbby


A Wink and a Smile

Tony sat and pondered the vase of wildflowers sitting on Ziva's desk. They were delivered this morning before her arrival and when Ziva came in and saw them her face lit up. He saw her smile behind the flowers as she raised them to her face for a long and contented sniff. She looked at the card and her smile grew larger. She placed the card in her desk drawer, positioned the vase in a prominent spot on her desk and started up her computer. No commentary or explanation was forthcoming from her and he would rather take a bullet than ask her who the flowers came from even though he was dying to know.

Obviously they were from someone who knew her well – no roses or orchids for the ninja - she was more into violets, sunflowers, poppies and heather – all of which were in that vase. This fact caused his stomach to churn even more, these weren't from a passing fancy or a brief encounter, no, this man _knew _her, and they were definitely from a man, his gut told him so.

The elevator dinged and out walked McGee, running late per the usual; as he passed Ziva's desk, she looked up and smiled brightly as McGee saw the flowers and he winked slyly at her and continued on to his desk. _What the hell? t_hought Tony, but further thoughts were interrupted as Gibbs walked up with a barked "Gear up".

He couldn't concentrate on the crime scene; he couldn't get his mind off that damn wink and smile between McGee and Ziva. Surely not - no his mind couldn't – wouldn't go _there_. There is no way that Ziva would even entertain the thought of a relationship with McGee, it would be - just _wrong_. And he couldn't imagine that McGee would ever have the nerve to ask her out, he stuttered and flustered whenever Ziva playfully flirted with Tony, McGoo would crumble if she flirted with him. No, no way. He was just imagining things. There was nothing going on between the ninja and the probie. And he really had no right to feel these things anyway; it wasn't as if he was in a relationship with Ziva. She could date anyone she wanted; _as long as it wasn't the probie _and he could really care less. Except – that he did. It really bothered him and he had to admit the reason that it did was because he was jealous. He wanted to be the one to bring out that smile; he wanted to be the one winking at her in a conspiratorial way. He wanted to be the one with Ziva.

"Done here DiNozzo?" questioned Gibbs walking up to Tony.

"Yeah, Boss" he answered

"Good, take the evidence bags back to Abby while Ziva and McGee finish questioning the witnesses"

"I am out of here" he replied giving a half hearted wave to his team.

He left the evidence with Abby and went up to the office, of course, the first thing he saw was the flowers and it caused his stomach to start rolling again. He looked around the bullpen, no one was about, so he walked over to Ziva's desk under the pretense of laying a file in her inbox, with another quick look around, he opened the desk drawer and extracted the card:

_Ziva,_

_Thanks for this weekend_

_xo_

_Tim_

He shoved the card back in the desk drawer just as the elevator announced the arrival of the rest of his team. He did a slow burn as he saw _them_ walk in together side by side laughing quietly. He couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't leave the room now, he would punch McGee. He couldn't believe that he was actually jealous of Tim and more importantly how could Tim betray him? After all, he was in that room in Somalia; he knew how Tony felt about Ziva. Ok, maybe they had never really talked about it, but he knew, he had too, he wasn't stupid.

Tony stood up suddenly "Gotta go see Abby" and he walked out quickly.

He found Abby working in her lab, music blaring; he walked up and tapped her shoulder.

"Tony, you just gave it to me, I don't have anything yet. I am good, but not that good" she smiled.

Abby's smile always warmed his heart and his anger faded just a bit.

"That's ok Abby; I am not here about the evidence. I have sort of a personal question"

Abby raised her eyebrows "Really, Tony?"

"It's about McGee"

Now, Abby was really interested -"What about McGee?"

"Do you know what he did this past weekend?"

"Why do you ask?" answered Abby nervously, she was worried about where this might go.

"I have my reasons. Now, do you or don't you know about his weekend?" asked Tony tersely

"Gee Tony, grouch much?"

"Sorry, Abby. But I am under some stress. So what can you tell me?"

"Yes, Tony. I do know about McGee's weekend, but I am not sure I want to tell you about it"

Her answer seemed to confirm his worst fears. She knew that McGee and Ziva had spent the weekend together. "I knew it. He was with a woman this weekend wasn't he?"

Abby inhaled sharply "How did you know? Your gut is getting almost as good as Gibbs"

Abby didn't notice right away that Tony's face was pinched in anger because she absorbed in her own thoughts. When he hit her desk angrily, she looked up sharply "Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that killing McGee won't cure" he hissed

"Tony. Please don't tell him I told you. We all agreed to keep this a secret for now. You know until we saw how it was going to work out."

"You know all about it?" this just kept getting worse and worse, now Abby was betraying him too. "Who else knows? Am I the only one in the dark here?"

"Just me and Tim - and of course Ziva. But one else Tony, I swear. We didn't really mean to keep this from you, but Tim thought it best if we didn't tell you right away"

"Oh, I just bet he did"

"Why are you so mad Tony? Surely, you had to see this coming."

"No Abby, I didn't. I am totally blind -sided by this. I had no clue that my closest friends were keeping this from me."

"I'm sorry Tony. I can understand why you are angry. But now that you know, well, do you approve?" asked Abby bouncing on her heels and wriggling with excitement.

Tony wanted to throw up. She was actually excited about the relationship between Ziva and McGee? He had thought that at least she would understand his feelings , after all, she once had a short relationship with McGee.

"No Abby, I don't approve" he sighed

Abby looked shocked and he saw her excitement deflate like a balloon. "Why?" she pouted.

"Because she should be with me, not him" he answered sadly

Abby did a double take and looked at Tony like he had two heads "Wait. What?"

"You heard me. I should be the one with Ziva. Not Tim."

Abby finally got it and she smiled broadly and gave Tony a hug "Oh Tony. Tim is not dating Ziva"

"Yes, he is. I saw the flowers and the card"

"Tony. I am the one dating Tim. Not Ziva. "

Tony was confused "But the card. It said "Thanks for the weekend xo Tim"

Abby hugged him again "Oh Tony. Tony. Tony. What am I going to do with you?"

She pulled back from the hug and looked him in the eyes "Ziva volunteered to keep Jethro over weekend, so that Tim could take me away on a surprise trip."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing "Jethro, the dog?"

"Yes" smiled Abby

"So he sent her flowers thanking her for keeping his dog this weekend so you and he could…"

"Yes" and this time she gave him a wicked little grin

"So you and Tim…"

"Are quietly dating"

"And Ziva…"

"Knows all about it."

"And you didn't want me to know…"

"Because, well you know, you kind of give Tim a hard way to go sometimes, and we didn't want to have to explain _this_ before it really got started."

Tony had the good sense to look contrite. He deserved that.

Abby looked at him carefully "So… does Ziva know that you want to be with her?"

Tony just flashed his trademark grin, gave her brief wave and quickly left the lab; that was _not_ a conversation he wanted to have today.

There was a bounce in his step as he returned to the office and he smiled at Ziva and Tim as he sat down at his desk.

"What are you smiling at Tony?" questioned Ziva with a confused look on her face

"Nothing" he replied as he started in on his pile of paperwork, ignoring the confused look that passed between Ziva and McGee.


End file.
